


By Touch

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Touch

Her lips ghosted down his body, stopping every so often to lick or kiss. When she reached his cock, she played with it the same way, barely there touches that made his body burn with need. Even more intoxicating than her gentleness, though, was the knowledge that if she chose, she could break his body without stopping for breath.

As he thought that, he felt her breathe out sharply, and his whole body tensed. He could feel her self-control when she finally touched him, in her soft hand lightly stroking up his cock. When her hand touched the base, he felt her lips at the crown. With a shudder, he opened his eyes, meeting her clear blue-green gaze unsteadily.

Even after all these years, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Her mouth opened and he saw her tongue flick out to touch him before he felt it. Gasping, he let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"Buffy..."

As he came, he slipped into wakefulness.

"Xander, old pal, you have got to get a new hobby."

  
_the end_   



End file.
